Daddy Dearest
by Noire Romantique
Summary: [After FMA Movie] Ed, Al and Noah meet a homeless girl and Noah decieds to invite her to join their group but their new friend knows some secrets about Ed and Al and even their father that they don't even know about.EDXSerenity and ALXNOAH
1. You're a Girl!

**Chapter One: "You're a girl?!"**

**Hi everyone, it's me again. I love FMA it is one of my favorite mangas ever! I plan to marry Ed, I am already planning the wedding, I want Disney Princess theme but I know Ed would probably want Auto Mail theme. Of course it'll be a government wedding. I have everything set, now just to find a state or country that'll let me marry an anime character. Hmmm?**

**Anyway, I do not own FMA, I wish I did but instead I own a t-shirt, a hat, a sweat band, a key chain, a cell charm (made it myself) and a DVD, if that is not reason enough to own FMA than I shall now commit Supoku, Japanese suicide.**

_**Tune in next time to see if I live.**_

Ed, Noah, and Al were wandering around in the new town when they heard the hubbub in the back alley behind the pub.

"Big brother, what could that noise be?" Al asked Ed.

"Yeah Ed, it sounds like it's coming from the alley." Noah said pointing towards the alley.

Ed listened closely. It sounded like there was a fight going on or someone was getting mugged. Ed gritted his teeth. "You two stay here. I'll go check it out." And Ed ran towards the alley.

Sure enough someone was getting mugged. It was two against one. "Hey, just what the hell do you think you two are doing?" Ed yelled.

The two men who were mugging the other guy looked up. One of them had the guy by the collar of his shut. "Who the hell are you?" one of the men asked.

The kid being held by his collar took his chance while the two muggers were looking away. He clapped his hands together and thrust them on the ground, suddenly a small canister of pepper spray transmuted from the ground. He quickly grabbed the can and sprayed it in each of the muggers' faces.

"Alchemy," Ed whispered. "Without a circle,"

Ed taking action now quickly gave both men a swift kick hi the face. They fell over unconscious. Ed slowly walked over to the kid extending his hand. "Are you ok?" He asked.

The kid looked up at Ed, he wasn't beat up too bad, just a cut lip and a cut eyebrow. And his shirt was ripped a little at the shoulder. "Thanks," The kid said. "And yeah, I'm fine." She stood up.

"What the- You're a girl!?" Ed cried.

The girl looked at Ed. "What else would I be?" she asked wiping blood from her lip and brow. She tore off a piece of her shirt and threw it on the ground. She then clapped her hands together again and hit the ground with both hands. The piece of ripped shirt turned into a handkerchief.

Ed looked at the girl dumbfounded. "And how can you do alchemy? Answer me that?!" he cried.

The girl held the handkerchief to her lip. "I just can. It's not that hard to learn, just pick up a book and read it if you want to learn alchemy." She said.

"Grrrrr," Ed growled. He grabbed the girl's hand and dragged the girl out of the alley to where Al and Noah were standing. "Al! Noah, come here and take a look at this girl!"

"Big brother," Al cried. "What are you doing? Let her go!"

"Yeah, Ed, have you totally lost it? Let her go right now." Noah said stomping over to Ed.

"Al! This girl here can do alchemy without a circle." Ed said.

"What!" Ed cried. "Is that true?" he asked the girl.

"Honestly." Noah said. She bopped both Al and Ed on the head. "You guys can be so dense." Noah walked over to the girl and smiled. The girl had brown hair as short as Al's and she wore men's clothes. It was no wonder Ed thought she was a boy until she stood up. "I'm Noah. Those idiots are Edward and Alphonse Elric."

"Serenity," the girl said. "Nice to meet you," She turned to Ed and said "Thank you for helping me with those muggers." Serenity bowed.

"Oh, it was nothing." Ed said surprised.

Noah looked at Serenity and couldn't believe she wore those clothes. "Do you always wear men's clothes?" she asked.

"Yes." Serenity replied. "When you live on the streets it's warmer to wear men's clothes than a dress."

Noah looked at a hotel that was just across the street from the alley. "Ed, we're staying there to night and Serenity is staying with us." Noah stated and she grabbed Serenity's hand and dragged her to the hotel.

"We are?" Al asked.

Ed shrugged his shoulders. "I guess we are now."

Ed and Al followed Noah as she dragged Serenity into the hotel lobby. "One room, two beds please." Noah said.

The desk clerk looked at the hotel log. "We have one room left. You four are lucky to get it." He said and told them how much it would be.

"Pay the man." Noah said and took the room key.

Grumbling Ed took out his wallet and handed the clerk the money. The clerk smiled and rang the bell for a bellhop to come and carry their bags to the room.

Once in the room Noah took Serenity to the bathroom where they stayed for a half hour? "What could they be doing?" Al asked.

"I don't know, but if they don't hurry up we're going to leave without them to go get some dinner." Ed replied looking at his pocket watch.

Suddenly the bathroom door swung open and Noah presented Serenity. "I did my best." Noah said. "But there really isn't much you can do with short hair."

Ed and Al looked at Serenity, Noah had given her a shower, cut her hair a little bit more, and forced her into a light blue dress.

Serenity blushed. "I know I look awful." She said softly.

"No, you don't look anything of the sort!" Al cried. "In fact you look beautiful. Tell her big brother."

Noah tapped her lip. "I think I'll go with Al, I don't want to show up to dinner with a date that's shorter than me." Noah teased and she took Al's arm.

Serenity smiled and walked over to Ed and hooked arms with him. "That's okay Ed, you're taller than me." She whispered.

Ed smirked, finally; someone who didn't tease Ed about his height. And with that they left the hotel and went to dinner.


	2. Tell me about yourself

**Chapter Two: Tell about yourself**

**Okay, so I lived after attempting supuko. I am very grateful to all of the like two or three people who sent me reviews. Yay! Go people! Also, I got into this summer program called Upward Bound at Coe College so I don't know how often I'll be able to up date. Maybe I'll write the story on notebook paper and then make my sister update it for me. I don't know, I'll figure it out for you all. **

**Disclaimer: I wished I owned FMA but I don't. I came close to owning FMA the manga volume 4 because I lost the library's copy for a while but then my mom found it. I was a little sad when she found it.**

**XXXX**

The hostess seated Ed, Al, Noah, and Serenity at a round table. "Thank you." they all said and sat down.

"Anything to drink sirs and madams?" a waiter carrying a wine bottle asked.

"I think I'll have a little scotch." Ed said.

"Nothing for me," Al said and began to look at the menu.

"Same for me," Noah said.

"Just a little gin for me," Serenity said.

The waiter nodded and walked away. Noah looked at Serenity. "You drink?" she asked.

"Just a little," Serenity admitted.

"But you're so young," Noah said.

"Now Noah, there's nothing wrong with drinking if you do it in moderations, besides it's not like she's any younger than us; we're all the same age." Ed said looking at the beef entrées.

"That's not true big brother, you're seventeen, I'm sixteen, Noah's sixteen, and well I'm not sure how old Serenity is…" Al said blushing.

"Don't fret Al," Serenity said smiling. "I'll be seventeen in May. (_It's late March_)"

"So Serenity, where are you from?" Noah asked after the water had brought Ed and Serenity their drinks.

"Well…I am originally from Ed and Al's world, but after my mother died when I was five my father, his best friend and I all moved to this world." Serenity said sipping her gin.

"You're from our world?" Al asked amazed.

"You know of our world." Ed said.

Serenity nodded. "I just said I was from it, didn't I?" she asked.

"Who was your father's best friend?" Noah asked ignoring the boys.

There was a pained look in Serenity's eyes but she covered it up quickly. No one other than Ed noticed the look. "Then when we got to this world we found at that we could no longer use alchemy, but my father's best friend said that nothing was impossible and we began to learn alchemy all over again.

"It took us five years but we finally mastered alchemy, me being the youngest, I was even able to use alchemy without a transmutation circle without having to see the truth. But when I was ten my father passed away.

"He left me in the care of his best friend and his best friend took care of me until I was thirteen. But when I was thirteen he said that he didn't know why my father left me to him, that he couldn't take care of his own family so how was he supposed to take care of his best friend's child, a daughter no less. So it was then that we went our separate ways. And I've been on my own for the last three almost four years." Serenity said.

"Do you have any idea where your godfather is now?" Al asked.

"Yeah, and I know that he still cares. He sends me money to a p.o. box in the city, because I haven't left the city since he left. We promised that we would meet each other again." Serenity said finishing off her gin.

Ed stared at the table cloth. For some reason Serenity's godfather sounded really familiar.

XXXX

It was after midnight and the teens were now in the hotel room, Ed and Al were sleeping on one bed and Serenity and Noah were "sleeping" on the other.

"Who is your godfather, Serenity?" Noah Asked.

Serenity stared at the ceiling. She didn't want to say but she knew from her talk in the bathroom with Noah earlier that Noah would find out one way or another. Whether Serenity told her or Noah read her mind.

Sighing, "Hoenhien Elric," Serenity said.

Noah rolled onto her side and looked at Serenity. "You mean Ed and Al's father?" Noah asked just barely heard over their snores.

"The one and only,"

"Don't you think they have a right to know?" Noah asked laying back down. "I mean where their father is or what he's been doing?"

"I have my reasons why I didn't tell them." Serenity said calmly.

"It's their father!" Noah cried getting angry. "They have a right to know."

"Like I said, I have my reasons for not telling them." Serenity said rolling over so her back was to Noah.

Huffing as soon as Serenity was asleep Noah gently touched her forearm. "France," she whispered and went to sleep herself.


End file.
